The Soccer Mom
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Well, in this story Emily is sporty, Mariah is fashionable and Hilary is an intelligent girl, Julia is artistic, and Ming Ming is dramatic. actually, there are few french words but its okay I have written their meanings and it should be more easier for U.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SOCCER MOM**

I was reading some books in the library then suddenly I saw a book for girl's fun I read it and then an idea popped in my mind so I hope you will like it. Read it. And also I had recently visited to Paris I mean I was traveling their with my dad because an important work occurred in my dad's life so I insisted to him to take me with him. And I sawed a lot of stuffs there cool! Paris is so cool and I am working on French because next time when I will go there again so I should know how to speak their language. So what are you waiting for…? Read it!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Characters**: Hilary, Ming Ming, Mariah, Julia, Emily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Topic**: "the Soccer Mom'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer**: The Beyblade do not my own. Sorry but I write my stories from my mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Note: **"In this chapter and others I am writing Hilary as a very intelligent girl, Mariah as fashionable girl, Julia as artistic, Ming Ming as whatever she was but thinking of super rock star, and Emily as sporty as she is! And they all are five and are best friends! Just read it its good!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"IT CAN'T BE this cold,' Ming Ming wailed.

"It's like we're in Alaska or something,' Mariah added, stomping her feet on the bleacher steps.

"My hands feel like a polar bear snacks!' piped in Hilary as she tucked her hands into the sleeves of her favorite hoodie sweatshirt.

"I'm thinking Mexico…. On the beach… tropical sun beating down… a cold drink,' added Julia dreamily. "Ooh! You have to try this. Think about sweating and being really, really hot. It helps. Try it.'

Unseasonably cold, that's what Kristy B., the most popular weather woman in Boston, said. Record breaking. But it wasn't supposed to last. By Wednesday, it would be back in the 60s. That's just what fall was like in New England. What was it that Julia Aunt Lourdes said when they moved east to live with her? If you don't like the weather in New England, just wait a minute.

But all in all the Beyblade Girls loved the fall.

"The air is just so crisp and clear,' Emily always said. "It makes you just want jump around and do back flips.'

Emily would say that because she was the only one of the Beyblade Girls who could actually do a back flip and land on her feet!

Julia decided that fall was her favorite season, too. The leaf colors were totally awesome- bright red to intense orange to vibrate yellow and even deep purple. You really had to be totally oblivious not to notice them. And the fall light--- it case the most amazing shadows. They called it northern light, the kind of light that all real painters love. Julia thought everyone should live in New England at least once. At least all artists, or aspiring artists like her, as Julia wasn't ready to give herself the honor of being called a real artist yet.

Julia, Hilary, Ming Ming, and Mariah were cheering at Emily's soccer game. Well, it wasn't her game exactly. Emily wasn't on the team this time: she was an official referee in the seventh-grade girls' tournament. And this game was a big one: The Twisters vs. The Tornadoes.

"Go Twisters, Go Twisters!' whooped Ming Ming as she stood, raised her arms, and rock back and fourth. It wasn't as if she had any loyalty to either team, but they were sitting in the Twisters' bleachers, so she figured she owned them her best cheerleading efforts.

"Sir down, Ming Ming,' scolded Mariah. " You are making Emily laugh, and she has to concentrate. She's getting paid real money for this.' Mariah was totally a business girl type.

President of a major corporation was definitely in her future, or at least owner of her own fashion boutique. The Mgirl (Mariah) had some serious style.

They all locked down on the field and saw Emily grinning up at Ming Ming and shaking her head back and fourth.

"Ok,' sighed Ming Ming with a fake sorry look. "I guess my cheerleading abilities are not wanted here.'

Hilary grabbed one of Ming Ming's arms and Mariah grabbed the other one. The yanked her down, shouting in unison, "Sit down, Ming Ming!'

Behind them, a group of little boys repeated, "Sit down, Ming Ming," and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Mariah, Hilary, and Julia were completely cracked up. "You are so busted,' they sputtered in between their giggles.

"The life of a performer is very trying,' complained Ming Ming in her best dramatic voice, and she went back to looking intently at the field. Her friends knew she wasn't mad, though. Ming Ming hardly ever got mad at anyone. It just wasn't her style. Sometimes her feelings got hurt, but her upbeat spirit always managed to shine through.

Emily once said that Ming Ming was like one of those wobbly dolls that whatever it gets knocked down, it bounces right back up again. So true, because with a mischievous little grin on her face, Ming Ming jumped up for one more quick whoop and roll before anyone could stop her. Then she turned and high-fived one of the little boys behind her.

"You are so hyper!" Mariah said.

"It's all this cold weather,' Ming Ming said once she settled herself back on the bench. "If I sit still, I am going to freeze to death.'

There was a shout from the field. One of the Tornadoes had just missed scoring a goal.

"Twisters and Tornadoes are the same thing, you know,' Julia offered. She had recently moved here from Michigan, where they actually had some seriously big storms. Twisters were one of the only things about the Midwest that Julia didn't miss. Watching a house fly off its foundation and spin around in the air was a pretty scary sight. Julia shuddered as she thought about some of the news pictures she had seen.

"I don't think I ever want to see a twister. I mean, it's kind of fun in the movies, but in real life… no, thank you,' said Ming Ming, handing their adopted little mutt, Marty, to Julia.

The Beyblade Girls were taking turns passing Marty back and fourth among them like a football. Not only did he seem to enjoy the attention, but cuddling with Marty was helping them all stay warmer. Everyone was glad that Emily had insisted they bring Marty to the game. If the truth be told, no one was too thrilled to be watching seventh graders plat soccer.

"I mean, if somebody's sister was playing, this might be sort of interesting," said Hilary.

Simultaneously, the girls looked at each other and as if they had some kind of immediate psychic connection, all said at the same time "Nah!" Of course, that set off another round of giggles. No, they were there because their buddy Emily was reffing. "You got to be loyal to your friends," said Mariah, when Ming Ming first complained that it would be too cold. "We would go to see you dance, Ming Ming, so we have to support Emily, too"

"Well, at least it got out of cleaning my room," Ming Ming grinned. "My mother always said that always be loyal to your friends its more important than cleaning the Ming Ming Toxic Waste Dump." She did a perfect imitation of her mother's New York accent.

"Look at how completely cutified he is," Julia said, hugging Marty for warmth.

"He is just a major charm-ball, and so adorable," Ming Ming agreed.

"I loved those words----- "cutified and charm-ball." I think we should make them official Beyblade Girls words. I think I'm going to start a BG dictionary," mused Hilary, who loved everything to do with being a writer.

Ming Ming, Mariah, and Julia all looked at Hilary with amusement.

"I think you should call it "Word Nerd," offered Ming Ming.

"That's works for me," laughed Hilary.

"I think Marty just smiled at you," Mariah said.

"No way," Julia laughed.

"He did, I swear," Mariah said. "See? He just did it again."

The corners of Marty's mouth were turned up in what looked like a grin.

They all laughed; glad the little guy was there. Emily had said Marty needed to get out more. She didn't want him to becoming a couch potato. And Marty seemed to think it was fin weather, great weather in fact, but then again, he had a fur coat. Lucky little dude!

It was funny the way the always though they knew what Marty was thinking. Emily, who had been reading up on the subject, said all pet owners give their pets to human qualities. But she said that Marty was different from any normal pet. As people in the stands jumped up to see what was going on, Marty jumped up too. Marty was the kind of dog that thought he was a person. You could just tell the way he looked when someone tried to tell him what to do. It was as if he was saying, "Dude, I'm in charge here." He was definitely a small dog, big personality kind of mutt. Great Danes, stay away!

"I think Mr. Marte is big soccer fan. Look how closely he's watching all the plays'" Hilary said, laughing. Having lived in Paris for a year, Hilary liked to Frenchify Marty's name. She thought it gave him "panache." That was another of Hilary's favorite words. She said panache was so much cooler to say than style!

Marty heard his name and took a running leap into Hilary's lap.

Julia saw the surprised look on Hilary's face and started giggle. "I guess he's decided it's your turn to hold him," she said.

Marty started snuffling around in Hilary's pockets, looking for treats.

"All gone," Hilary said to Marty, but that didn't stop him. Instead, his little legs started digging at Hilary's pants at warp speed. This set off another round of hysterical giggles. He looked so funny scratching around for nonexistent treats.

Finally, Hilary emptied her pockets to demonstrate to Marty that she had nothing there. The only thing that she pulled some golden coins she had been trying carrying around to practice a magic trick. Hilary had been studying "great illusionists" for the next English report that was coming up in Mr. R's class. She'd already read one book on the greatest magicians of all time and another that was a biography of Harry Houdini. At the moment, she was reading a how-to book on sleight of hand.

Once Hilary's interested in any thing she read everything she could find on it. Right now, her big thing was magic. It was just so challenging to learn how to make things disappear……

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So was it…? Tell me in your reviews and I am writing one more chapter let me tell you its topic "Hilary, the magician" I am updating soon so that you can read it faster. Okay flames are allowed and all of you please review. I am really waiting for your reviews and please hurry up I can't wait. TOOTLES! LOL…… And WETWINZ and also gliteredvixen read this please.


	2. Chapter 2

**HILARY, THE MAGICIAN**

So this is the second chapter and I hope you will like it. Once you read you can't stop!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the soccer game, it was about Hilary and the magic.

"Now you see it, now you don't."

Hilary made a sweeping motion, and just like that, the old coin was gone.

"Et voila!" said Hilary in her best Parisian accent.

"Where did it go?" Mariah laughed, checking her tea cup.

"How did you do that?" Julia seemed genuinely interested.

"Nothing in my sleeves," Hilary said, showing them.

"Hey, that was my coin," Ming Ming said. She had loaned the coins to Hilary a week ago.

"Do you mean this coin?" Hilary asked, reaching into Ming Ming's pocket.

"Or this coin?" Hilary pulled another from Mariah's knee.

"Or maybe this one?" she said reaching Julia's sleeves. She handed all of the coins back to Ming Ming. "Un, deux, trios," Hilary counted.

"Hey, I'm rich," Ming Ming grinned.

"Where did you learn those tricks " Julia asked fascinatingly.

"From my dad friend Jacques in Paris. He used to be a magician before he gave it up to be a lawyer. He said the pay was better for lawyers. But it's also in one of the magic books. I wasn't this good at it before. The first time I practiced it, one of the coins landed in my dad's soup. We were eating dinner at Le Languedoc, this really fancy Paris restaurant in the Bois de Boulogne, for his birthday. The soup splashed all over the tablecloth. The waiter screamed, 'Oh, mon dieu!'… He was not happy. The French are very serious about their food, you know," Hilary explained.

"That's a sweet trick," Mariah said.

"Very cool," Julia agreed.

Only a few seconds left," Mariah said, turning back as the game started up again.

Ming Ming handed Hilary back the coins, "Keep them for a while," she said.

Hilary was about to put them back in her pocket when Megan's mom popped up again, knocking the coins into the air. Hilary caught one of them and another one was caught by Mariah but the third one fell under the bleachers.

"No!" Megan's mom yelled toward the field, oblivious to what she'd just done.

One of the Twisters had been running the ball toward the goal when a girl from Tornadoes suddenly appeared and stole the ball. It was close to the line, but Emily's whistle did not blow.

The whole twisters' bench stood to watch in horror as the Tornadoes' player dribbled the ball all the way down to other end of the field and scored the winning goal.

"No way!" Megan's mom was already off the bench and on the field. "The ball was completely out of bounds!"

From where they were sitting, it was difficult to tell who was right and who was wrong. But Emily hadn't called a penalty. And Emily knew what she doing when it came to soccer.

Hilary crawled around the bleachers to search for the coin. By the time she found it, there was a big commotion on the field. Megan's mom was arguing with Emily, who was trying her best to stand her ground. And Megan's mom was pretty scary with her yelling and her finger pointing right in Emily face. Emily looked very little in front of her. Suddenly, both coaches were on the field and everyone was talking loudly at once.

"What's going on?" Hilary asked, poking her head out from under the bleachers.

Ming Ming had been totally focused on what was going on with the argument on the field. "Megan's mom keeps yelling that Emily's call was bad, that the ball was out of bounds, even though nobody says out of bounds in soccer."

As Megan's mom continued to shake her finger at Emily, Marty jumped off the bench, and in a flash, was running toward the field barking his head off.

"Yikes!" said Julia as the girls began to chase after Marty, while poor Hilary, who was still crawling through the bleachers and hurrying to catch up, caught her pants on the corner of the bleachers and ripped the back of her jeans. Disaster! Under-wear Showing Alert!

Great, another embarrassing moment in the life of Hilary Ramsey. Why don't we just hold up a sign? Well, no time to think about it now, Hilary thought. Standing up, she took off her warm, cuddly sweatshirt and wrapped it around her waist. Life was about to get very cold, she realized as she climbed back up on the bleachers to see what was happening and felt and fall wind whipping through her light jersey… and her pants.

Ming Ming managed to catch Marty first and was doing her best to hold him still. He barked wildly at Megan's mom, who was barking wildly at Emily.

"You better keep hold of that vicious dog, "Megan's mom yelled over to Ming Ming.

"Vicious dog…? I don't think so," whispered Ming Ming furiously under breath, but she did try to shush Marty.

It was easy to tell which girl Megan. She was the Twister who'd had the ball stolen from her in the final seconds of the game. Even if Hilary hadn't seen the play, she would have been able to tell from the embarrassed look on the girl's face as she listened to her mother rant on and on about how that ball was out of bounds, and how Emily had failed to make the correct call. Hilary could tell Megan wished she was anywhere but on the field.

"I feel really sorry for that little girl," Julia whispered to Mariah. "I would totally die if my mother acted like that."

"I know I mean," Mariah whispered back. "This is one of those things that every kid lives in fear of… being embarrassed by your mother in front of hundreds people. It's like every kid's worst nightmare!"

"That ball was clearly out of bounds," Megan's mother screeched. "You need to have your eyes checked. I think you need glasses!"

"Uh-oh! The girls could see that Emily was really under some serious pressure here.

"Ma'am," the Twisters' coach said, raising his voice,

"You need to clam down and fake your seat right now. No parents are allowed on the field during a game."

Megan's mom opened her mouth to say something, but the Tornadoes' coach interrupted her. "Ma'am, the goal was good. You know the rules. The ref calls the play. Please go back to your seat or leave the field," the coach said firmly.

The next thing they knew, Megan's mom turned on him. She apparently couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well," she sputtered angrily, "The soccer board will be hearing from me." She grabbed Megan's hand and dragged her humiliated daughter off the field.

"What just happened?" Emily asked in a bewildered little voice. "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Emily," the Twisters' coach said before she could finish. "Some of the parents get really carried away sometimes. It's totally inappropriate behavior… way out of bounds," he added as he winked at Emily. "Although I wish it were different and we'd won the game, that ball was in. but even if you were wrong, the ref calls the play. That's the way the game goes."

Both coaches shook hands. Then they shook Emily's. "Don't let this discourage you, Emily," the Tornadoes' coach said. "You're a traffic referee, and I will talk to the soccer board about what a great job you did today. If you're worried, have your mother call me, and I'll be glad to talk to her about all of this."

Emily beamed. "It's okay, coach. I knew that reffing wasn't going to be easy. But I didn't think it would get this crazy."

"Sometimes it takes people along time to learn how to be a good sport," the Tornadoes coach said.

Marty didn't stop barking until Megan's mom had driven away.

"You tell her, Mr. Marte," said Ming Ming as she shook his little furry paw after Megan's mom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

P.S: So how it…? Oh now let me tell you something that I had for got to write about Megan's mom well she was sitting on her sit but suddenly the ball touch the goal area and started shouting. The woman behind them and jumped up. "Come on, lets go!" the woman yelled. She was wearing a red sweatshirt with these words: _Megan's Mom,_ printed across the front. So this how the girls knew she is Megan's mom. And oh yeah! Do review this story there is just one more chapter to go and it's name is "No Dogs Allowed!". Just wait until it update and flames are allowed. All of you guys please review. And I am starting Word Nerd type stuff. My friend told me about this I know it's from a site please gave me your suggestion about how to start this stuff send me your messages or feeling easy just write it on your reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**"NO DOGS ALLOWED"**

So this is the last chapter and hope you will like it well I don't care if you don't like my stories because I am just writing my stories for my fun. And if you mind it so sorry. Okay, forget it I am writing this chapter I mean it's the last chapter and I am not in my own I am so excited. What can I do just read it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the game, Emily wanted to treat her friends the hot chocolate at Hawatari's, but first they had to shop at Hilary's house to drop Marty off and so Hilary could change her pants too. They all felt badly about leaving him. 'If we were in Paris," Hilary said, "Marty could come."

"That's so cool," enthused Emily, who had tucked Marty under her arm. "Let's start a petition here. After all, dogs have rights, too!"

"You have got to run for office someday, Emily," cheered Ming Ming.

Emily grinned. "Maybe I will. Somebody's got to save this plant from the unfair rules… it might as well be me!" then she smushed her face into Marty's face, whereupon he gave her a big slurps kiss right on her mouth.

"That's so gross, Emily," said Mariah as she made a face. Mariah was not a fun of slurps dog. To undignified.

"Did you hear that, Marty? You have been insulted by a girl," said Emily to Marty as she scratched his tummy.

"He'll get over it," added Mariah sarcastically.

Hilary laughed. "Mariah, you have to come to Paris. You would not believe how much people loved their dogs there. They have better clothes for their dogs than even all of those fancy movie stars do."

Mariah suddenly seemed interested. "You know, I was thinking of dogs outfit for Mr. Marte here … maybe a little beret and sweater." Emily looked skeptical, as if the idea of Marty in a designer beret didn't quite sit with her.

Hilary, who had lived all over the world before she came home to Brookline, clapped her hands enthusiastically. She lived in Australia, Africa, and most recently Paris. And even though they wouldn't let the dogs into the café here, she thought Mariah's idea was just so awesome. "Marty with a French beret and a sweater would quite bring Paris here. I love it!"

Hilary really liked living in Brookline, Massachusetts. The Bey-blade Girls were here, and it felt like home. And it was where she had lived when she was a little girl, when her mother was alive. Sometimes Hilary and her dad would have breakfast on Newbury Street, Boston's fashion center. Afterwards they would walk around the corner and look up at the apartment they hadd all lived in when Hilary's mom was still alive. It seemed to comfort them both.

Emily settled Marty into the colorful little doghouse Julia had recently painted for him. It had a cut-out door so he could come and go whenever he wanted to, fancy _trompe l'oeil (_ which means "trick of eyes" in French) painted windows with curtains and a window box and cute little tulips and daffodils.

Emily thought it looked kind of girly for a boy dog, but Marty loved his little house. Over the past few weeks, he had dragged all his toys inside as well as a few other items he fancied, like one of Mariah's pillows… and an empty box of dog cookies.

Still, even though he loved his house, Marty didn't want to stay there today. Determined to come along, he followed them to the door.

"Stay," Emily said firmly. Marty hung his head and looked a little crushed.

"I'll bring you back part of my bunuelo," Julia promised. Marty licked his lips.

Everyone laughed.

"Sometimes," Julia said as they turned to go, "I could swear that dog understands what we're talking about."

Emily stayed behind for a minute, tossing Happy Lucky Thingy, Marty's most favorite chew toy, around with the "little dude" until he got tired enough from his favorite game to lie down and take dog nap.

"There you go," Emily said, putting Happy Lucky Thingy under his head like a little pillow. Before Emily reached the door, Marty was snoring softly.

"I wish I had a camera," Ming Ming said, looking back through the doorway. "I think we should send the picture to a famous movie producer. He is too adorable for words."

"Can't you just see it? Marty riding in a limo, pulling up to the red carpet for Oscar night. It would be so cool."

"Emily, you're beginning to sound like me," Ming Ming laughed. Emily joined in. there were no people who were less alike than Emily and Ming Ming. Ming Ming was all pink and flashy, while Emily was the sporty girl. It was amazing they were such good friends. But they were.

Hiwatari's Bakery was warm and cozy. Steam streaked the windows. The whole place smelled of chocolate and cinnamon. Mouths watered before even ordering.

Emily ordered hot chocolate for her friends. Julia had gotten everyone hooked on Hiwatari's bunuelo, so they all chipped in and shared one, saving a tiny piece for Marty.

Kai Hiwatari, whose parents owned the lace, brought the hot chocolates over the table. Kai was so cute. Even if they didn't have a crush on him, girls liked to drool over his big Black eyes, his grey hairs, and his friendly little smile.(Just a joke a smile on Kai's face! No way!). the Bey-blade girls felt lucky to have seats


End file.
